A bicycle includes a handlebar that allows a rider to steer the bicycle. A typical handlebar includes two gripping portions and a center portion, which is located between the two gripping portions and fixed to a stem. An operating member such as a brake lever or a shifter that operates or actuates bicycle components such as a brake or a derailleur is mounted to the handlebar.